Die gar nicht mehr so kleine Bella Swan
by Bella090
Summary: Die kleine Bella Swan. So hatte Edward die beste Freundin seiner Schwester gesehen. Doch nun, Jahre später, steht sie an Heiligabend plötzlich und unerwartet vor seiner Tür und er traut seinen Augen und Ohren nicht. Die kleine Bella gibt's nicht mehr.
1. Chapter 1

Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Die gar nicht mehr so kleine Bella Swan**

Edwards POV

Ein Klingeln an der Tür ließ mich lächeln. Das musste meine kleine Schwester sein. Schnell trocknete ich mir die Hände mit dem Geschirrtuch ab und lief zur Tür. Mit einem breiten Grinsen wartete ich darauf, dass sie oben ankam. Ich hatte Alice schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Das letzte Mal zu ihrem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag. Erstaunt weiteten sich meine Augen. War es wirklich schon zwei Jahre her?

Durch die Tür vernahm ich gedämpfte Schritte. Die Schritte von klackernden Absätzen auf dem gefliesten Boden des Flurs. Genau vor meiner Wohnungstür verstummten die Schritte zögerlich, dann herrschte Stille. Mit Schwung riss ich die Tür auf und grinste breit in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau, wie ich mal annahm. Erschrockene rehbraune Augen starrten zu mir auf. Mehr war von dem Gesicht, das bis über die Nase von einem dunkelblauen Schal verdeckt war, nicht zu sehen.

Das war definitiv nicht meine kleine Schwester! Verwirrt musterte ich die Person, die mir in diesem Moment durchaus wie ein Bankräuber hätte vorkommen können – so vermummt wie sie war –, wären da nicht diese warmen, freundlichen Augen gewesen. An irgendwas erinnerten sie mich, aber ich konnte die Erinnerung nicht greifen, sie schwebte nur geisterhaft durch meinen Kopf und entwand sich immer wieder meinem Verstand, wenn ich nahe dran war, das Rätsel zu entschlüsseln.

Ich musste sie mehrere Momente so angestarrt haben, da sie sichtlich unruhiger wurde und mit einem nervösen kleinen Räuspern den Schal aus dem Gesicht zog. Zu den brauen Augen gesellten sich eine kleine, gerade Nase und volle Lippen. Das ganze Gesicht des Mädchens war herzförmig und eine leichte Röte überzog ihre vorstehenden Wangenknochen. Sie war... recht hübsch. Nicht atemberaubend schön, aber niedlich.

„Hallo", nuschelte sie schüchtern. Auch ihre Stimme – genau wie ihr Gesicht – kratzten an meinem Bewusstsein, aber ich konnte immer noch nicht sagen, was es war.

„Hey", grüßte ich zurück. Was sollte ich auch anderes sagen? Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und das einzige, das mir sonst noch einfiel war: 'Wer bist und was willst du hier?' Nicht sehr charmant!

Als wieder ein bisschen Zeit verstrichen war und wir nur nichtstuend voreinander gestanden hatten, seufzte sie. „Ist Alice da?"

Alice? Sie kannte meine Schwester? „Nein", sagte ich langsam.

„Oh."

„Sie... ihr Flug wurde gestern gestrichen, wegen zu dichtem Schneetreiben. Sie musste den Flug heute nehmen und müsste... jeden Moment ankommen", erklärte ich der mir Fremden, die meine Schwester aber zu kennen schien.

„Und Esme und Carlisle?"

„Die sind mit Emmett und Rosalie spazieren gegangen, während ich auf Alice warte." Wer war sie? Sie kannte offensichtlich meine ganze Familie. Daher sparte ich es mir auch, ihr zu erklären, wer Emmett und Rosalie waren.

„Oh", machte sie erneut.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber... würdest du mir sagen, wie du heißt?", bat ich sie schließlich. Ob sie meine Familie wohl gut kannte?

Schüchtern begann sie zu lachen. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du mich nicht erkannt hast..., aber ich war _schon_ davon ausgegangen, dass Alice gefragt hätte, ob es okay ist, wenn ich komme, oder mich wenigstens angekündigt hätte. Ich bin Bella", erklärte sie und wieder überzog eine leichte Röte ihre Gesicht. Bella? Ich runzelte kurz verwirrt Stirn, dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Bella Swan?", fragte ich überrascht. „Die kleine Bella Swan? Die Freundin meiner Schwester?"

„Wow, so hast du mich also gesehen, was? Die kleine Bella?", fragte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton. Das war sie für mich tatsächlich gewesen. Bella war mit zehn nach Forks gezogen – nachdem ihre Mutter an Krebs gestorben war – und seitdem Alice' beste Freundin gewesen. Ich war damals dreizehn gewesen. Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war ich achtzehn und sie noch fünfzehn. Damals erschien mir das wie Jahrhunderte. Heute waren drei Jahre nichts, was mich davon abhalten würde mich mit jemandem anzufreunden. Bevor ich antworten konnte, redete sie weiter. „Tja, aber ich bin nicht mehr so klein, Edward. Ich schätze, aus dem Windelalter bin ich raus."

Meine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Wo kam diese plötzliche Feindseligkeit her?

„Es...", begann ich, doch sie fuhr mir über den Mund.

„Schon gut. Ich hab überreagiert... Ich gehe besser wieder. Sag Alice..." Sie schien zu überlegen. „Sag ihr... ich hätte sie gerne gesehen, aber das ist jetzt ihre eigene Schuld." Dann hielt sie mir eine Tasche hin. „Tust du mir den Gefallen und gibst das morgen deiner Familie? Es sind Geschenke. Die Namen stehen drauf. Frohe Weihnachten, Edward." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging davon. Verdattert sah ich auf meine Hand und die Tasche mit den Geschenken und setzte mich dann in Bewegung. Schnell lief ich ihr nach, ließ die Wohnungstür einfach offen. Kurz vor dem Aufzug holte ich sie ein.

„Bella, komm mit rein, ja? Ich war einfach nicht auf dich vorbereitet, okay? Ich dachte Alice stünde vor der Tür."

„Ist schon gut", wiederholte Bella achselzuckend. „Ich fahre einfach nach Hause und mache es mir da mit einem guten Buch gemütlich." Ihre Augen blickten liebevoll und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. In dem Moment merkte ich, dass ihr das nicht mal viel ausmachen würde. Aber ich wusste auch, dass Alice mir den Kopf abreißen würde, wenn ich Bella jetzt gehen ließ und dass niemand an Weihnachten allein sein sollte... Auch wenn er oder sie es wollte und auch wenn ich das die letzten Jahre ähnlich zelebriert hatte.

„Bitte, Bella?", bat ich und setzte mein bestes Bettel-Gesicht auf, bei dem mir Mum nie widerstehen konnte.

Bellas Augen senkten sich auf meine leicht vorgeschobene Unterlippe, anschließend nickte sie schwach. Triumphierend führte ich sie in meine Wohnung und zeigte ihr den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Bella sah sich schweigend um, während sie langsam ihren eleganten, schwarzen Wollmantel aufknöpfte und ihn sich anschließend von den Schultern gleiten ließ. Darunter kam eine sehr schlanke, aber weiblich geformte Figur zum Vorschein, die in dem blauen langärmligen Kleid noch betont wurde. Der Stoff schmiegte sich eng an ihren Oberkörper und lief dann in einen weiteren, schwingenden Rock aus, der ihr bis kurz über das Knie reichte. Wirklich sehr hübsch.

Schnell nahm ich ihr den Mantel ab und hängte ihn an die Garderobe. Nicht, dass sie noch dachte, ich wussten nicht, was sich gehörte.

„Wie weit weg von hier wohnst du eigentlich genau?", fragte ich sie, als ich ihre Gestalt betrachtete, die sich neugierig in meinem Wohnzimmer umsah. Bellas Blick huschte zu mir. Ihre Stirn war gerunzelt.

„Nicht weit. Zwei Autostunden ungefähr... Ich muss also nicht hier bleiben, wenn..."

„Nein, nein", schnitt ich ihr rasch das Wort ab. „So war das nicht gemeint. Es... hat mich einfach interessiert." Das hatte es wirklich. Ich wusste ja nicht, wo sie wohnte. Woher auch? Ich hatte sie seit siebeneinhalb Jahren nicht gesehen, geschweige denn an sie gedacht.

„Okay", machte sie achselzuckend und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, um den ganzen Wohnraum in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Du bist ziemlich schön eingerichtet für einen Mann." Plötzlich war ihr Tonfall neckend. Bella schlenderte zu meinem Bücherregel und ließ ihre Finger über die Buchrücken der dicken Einbände gleiten. „Und einen guten Büchergeschmack hast du auch, Herr Musiklehrer." Woher wusste sie von meinem Beruf?

„Musiklehrer?", fragte ich ausweichend und ging nicht auf ihre Ausspielung mit den Büchern ein.

„Alice spricht viel über dich." Das erklärte allerdings, warum sie das wusste und warum sie noch so viel mehr zu wissen schien. Irgendwas an ihr machte mich unruhig. „Und willst du gar nichts zu den Büchern sagen?" Wieder diese flirtende Ton. Was zum Teufel sollte ich denn dazu sagen? Diese Bücher standen nur hier, weil ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass niemand wissen würde, was es für welche waren. „Ich meine, 'Lady Chatterley', 'Justine oder Die Leiden Der Tugend', 'Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray'...? Wow. Interessante Zusammenstellung." Bella grinste. „Du magst also erotische Literatur?"

Verdammt. Woher wusste sie so gut darüber Bescheid? „Und wie hast du das erkannt, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sie musste sie ja auch gelesen haben.

„Ich habe Literatur studiert und einer meiner Kurse hieß: 'Die Thematik der Unzucht in den Werken der vergangenen Jahrhunderte'. Glaub mir, ich erkenne einen solchen Roman, wenn ich ihn sehe. Also, was ist deine Ausrede?"

Mit erhobener Augenbraue musterte sie mich amüsiert grinsend.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich keine. Eine meiner Ex-Freundinnen hatte einen ähnlichen Kurs am College belegt gehabt und mich dazu überredet eines ihrer Bücher zu lesen. Und ehrlich gesagt fand ich es wirklich gut und bildete mich letztlich selbst auf diesem Gebiet weiter. Allerdings wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass jemand, den ich kannte, so was las oder davon wusste. Aber das würde sich bald ändern. Denn sobald Bella es Alice erzählt hatte, wusste es fünf Minuten später auch der Rest der Familie – spätestens. Das würde ein erniedrigendes Weihnachtsfest werden.

„Ich bilde mich in jeglicher Richtung fort. Wie du unschwer erkennen kannst, stehen dort auch Werke von Shakespeare, Chaucer, Austen... – und jede Menge neuzeitliche Literatur. Und nur weil dir die Bücher nicht gefallen haben, heißt das ja nicht, dass sie literarisch nicht wertvoll sind", versuchte ich so unbeeindruckt wie möglich zurückzugeben. „Willst du vielleicht ein Glas Wein?"

Abwesend nickend sagte sie: „Ja, das wäre nett." Ich machte mich also auf den Weg in die Küche und nahm ein weites Rotweinglas aus einem meiner Hängeschränke, um den bereits geöffneten Wein einzugießen. Dann nahm ich sowohl ihr als auch mein Glas, das ich mir schon vorher eingeschenkt hatte, und trat zurück zu ihr. Mittlerweile saß sie auf meinem Sofa – ihre schlanken Beine übereinandergeschlagen – und fuhr sich mit ihrer linken Hand kokett durch das Haar. Aber vielleicht fand auch nur ich in dieser Geste etwas Anziehendes. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu mir saß und nicht wusste, dass ich in der offenen Tür stand.

Ich ging nun vollends zu ihr und machte dabei mehr Lärm als nötig.

Dankend nahm sie mir das Glas ab, bevor ich mich zu ihr gesellte. Schnell nippte sie an ihrem Wein und schnurrte genießerisch. „Mhmmm, der ist gut."

„Ja, nicht?", gab ich lahm zurück. Irgendwie war ich nicht in Hochform heute.

Wir schwiegen uns an, was mich dazu brachte still zu beten, dass Alice oder der Rest meiner Familie ja bald auftauchen würden. Es dauerte noch einen Augenblick, dann passierten zwei Dinge gleichzeitig. Es klingelte an der Tür und in der Küche piepte die Eieruhr. Abwägend stand ich auf und überlegte, was ich zuerst machen sollte.

„Geh du in die Küche. Ich lasse den Besuch rein", schlug Bella vor, stand auf und ging an mir vorbei. Als sie mich gerade passiert hatte, blieb sie stehen und warf mir einen Blick über die Schulter zu. Ihre Augen funkelten belustigt. „Ach und ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich die Bücher nicht mochte. Einige davon waren sehr... inspirierend." Sie schlug ihre Augen nieder, wandte sich dann ab und lief zur Tür. Das war zu viel! Ich schluckte krampfhaft. Ich wollte so auf keinen Fall von Bella denken, aber meine Fantasie lief Amok. Sofort ersetzte mein Hirn Bella mit den weiblichen Heldinnen der Romane und das half mir gerade gar nicht. Wie hatte ich sie nur niedlich finden können? Sie hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Aber sie war doch Bella. Die Bella, die ich dabei gesehen hatte, wie sie die Pubertät erlebt hatte. Sie war schon immer hübsch gewesen, aber nun war sie... begehrenswert... und ich fühlte mich extrem zu ihr hingezogen, wenn ich ehrlich war.

Kopfschüttelnd lief ich rasch in die Küche, um den Braten, den meine Mum vorhin in den Ofen geschoben hatte, rauszuholen. Nicht, dass der wegen meiner unvernünftigen Gedanken noch verbrannte.

Aus dem Flur hörte ich Quieklaute und Gemurmel. Das erstere ließ auf jeden Fall auf Alice schließen. Und genau sie sah ich auch, als ich zu den beiden Frauen kam. Sie standen glücklich lächelnd voreinander und redeten. Um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, räusperte ich mich.

„Edward", rief Alice überschwänglich und warf sich mir an den Hals.

„Hey, Al", lachte ich und drückte sie fest an mich. Ich hatte sie ja so vermisst.

Nachdem wir beiden uns zu Ende begrüßt hatten, drehte Alice sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu.

„Du bist also schon angekommen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gut verstanden?", fragte meine kleine Schwester zwischen uns hin- und herschauend.

„Klar. Nachdem wir geklärt hatte, wer ich bin und was ich hier will, lief es super." Der Seitenhieb auf Alice hatte gesessen. Diese zog das Gesicht verziehend den Kopf ein. „Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Es war sehr lustig mit deinem Bruder. Wir haben uns über seine literarischen... _Vorlieben_ unterhalten. Ich habe da ein paar Werke gefunden, die ich sehr interessant fand." Bella blickte mich unschuldig an, aber mir entglitten trotzdem die Gesichtszüge. Das hatte sie gerade nicht gesagt! Auch wenn ihr Tonfall einem Plauderton glich, ich hörte definitiv eine Zweideutigkeit heraus.

Alice lachte herzlich. „Oh Edward, du müsstest mal dein Gesicht sehen. Bella, hast du etwa seine Sexhefte gefunden?"

Die Angesprochene lachte mit ihrer Freundin. „Ach so ein Quatsch. Edward hat doch keine Sexhefte. Das ist unter seiner Würde, da bin ich mir sicher", kicherte sie und zog ihre Freundin mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. „Wo hast du Jazz gelassen? Ich hatte gehofft, ihn hier wiederzuseh..." Mehr hörte ich nicht mehr. Oh mein Gott! Bella war ein kleiner Teufel. Wo war das schüchterne Mädchen von früher geblieben? Mit der alten Bella konnte ich umgehen. Die neue, erwachsene Bella machte mich fertig. Sie war so begehrenswert... Moment mal! Wer zum Teufel war dieser Jazz?

Kopfschüttelnd folgte ich den Damen, die unaufhörlich weiterplapperten. Aber bevor ich mich zu ihnen setzen konnte oder auch nur ein Mal zu Wort gekommen war, klingelte es wieder und der Rest meiner Familie kam herein und ab dann ging es drunter und drüber. Ich war mittlerweile uninteressant geworden. „Schön, dass ihr mich so vermisst habt", murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd, aber trotzdem belustigt. Dafür stürzten sich alle auf meine Schwester und Bella, die beide gleichermaßen herzlich behandelt wurden.

„Bella, Liebes! Ich freue mich so dich zu sehen. Du siehst toll aus", schmeichelte ihr meine Mutter – zurecht –, während sie Bella in ihren Armen hielt. Mein Vater und Rose begrüßten sie genauso herzlich. Nur Emmett schoss mal wieder den Vogel ab, indem er sie hochhob und sich über die Schulter warf, was Bella mit einem gekicherten „Nicht schon wieder" quittierte, als Emmett begann sich wild im Kreis zu drehen.

Es kam mir so komisch vor. Ich lebte nun schon lange nicht mehr mit meiner Familie zusammen und wusste nicht, was in den letzten Jahren alles bei meiner Familie passiert war. Natürlich hatten wir ab und zu telefoniert und uns von Zeit zu Zeit gesehen, aber wir redeten ja nicht über alles... – und vor allem nicht über Bella. Also, welche Rolle hatte sie in meiner Familie?

Das fragte ich mich auch noch als wir an meinem Esstisch saßen und den Weihnachtsbraten verspeisten. Ich war immer wieder abgelenkt von Bella – die mir gegenüber saß – und ihren Lippen, die sich immer wieder sinnlich um ihre Gabel schlossen.

„Also, Alice... Erzähl schon! Wie läuft es mit Jazz?", fragte Bella mit einer abwartend erhobenen Augenbraue und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Alice strahlte geradezu.

„Es läuft toll! Du kennst ihn ja. Wie könnte es da nicht toll laufen. Jasper wollte ja eigentlich mit mir über Weihnachten wegfahren, aber..." Sie seufzte. „Ich wollte _dich_ unbedingt an Weihnachten sehen... und er musste zu seinen Eltern. Also fahren wir über Silvester weg", erklärte sie ihrer Freundin.

„Grüß ihn auf jeden Fall ganz lieb von mir und sag ihm, dass ich ihn nächste Woche wieder anrufe. Ich weiß, dass er vor ein paar Tagen versucht hatte mich ans Telefon zu bekommen, aber ich hatte so viel zu tun. Ich hole das nach", versicherte Bella. Sie schien diesen Jasper ja sehr gut zu kennen. Aber wer war der Typ?

„Wer ist eigentlich Jasper?", fragte ich deshalb verwirrt. Sofort lagen die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf mir. Meine Eltern und Rose blickten verwundert, Emmett war zutiefst belustigt, Alice schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und Bella hatte einen Ausdruck, den man nur mit 'Ist der Mann geisteskrank?' übersetzen konnte, auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

Dann wandte sie sich zögerlich an Alice, die neben mir und somit schräg gegenüber von ihr saß.

„Hast du Edward nichts von ihm erzählt?", fragte sie verwirrt und beäugte mich skeptisch aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Hätte ich bestimmt, wenn sich mein Lieblingsbruder in letzter Zeit nicht so rar gemacht hätte."

„Hey", protestierte Emmett schmollend, was ihm nur ein leichtes Schultertätscheln von seiner Freundin Rosalie einbrachte.

„Ja, schon gut. Ich weiß, dass ich mich öfter hätte melden sollen", gab ich verlegen zu. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie es passiert war, dass ich so den Kontakt verloren hatte. Aber ich arbeitete viel und danach fiel ich meistens müde ins Bett und es begann wieder von vorn. Dabei hatte ich nicht viel Zeit meine Familie zu vermissen...

„Und Bella? Wie läuft es bei dir so?", fragte mein Vater meine Gegenüber.

„Ach, ganz okay. Ich jobbe immer noch in diesem Tierheim und demnächst soll mein erstes Buch veröffentlicht werden. Aber es ist nichts Spektakuläres. Die Auflage ist sehr gering. Also werde ich damit sicher nicht reich", zuckte sie gleichgültig die Schultern. Sie schrieb Bücher?

„Du... hast ein eigenes Buch geschrieben?", wollte ich völlig fasziniert wissen. Das war so... beeindruckend. Ich meine, wer konnte schon von sich behaupten ein Buch geschrieben zu haben, welches dann auch noch veröffentlicht wurde?

„Ja, aber ich würde nicht drauf wetten, dass es dir gefällt", antwortete sie mit einem frechen Grinsen, welches mir kurzzeitig den Atem raubte. Denn erstens machte sie dieses Lächeln noch attraktiver und zweitens machte sie hier eine Anspielung auf meinen ihrer Meinung nach speziellen Geschmack vor meiner Familie.

„Ach was! Bella schreibt die besten Thriller, die ich kenne", bekräftigte Alice mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerrede zuließ. Bella schien das eher zu amüsieren.

„Du bist ja auch voreingenommen", grinste sie.

„Die vom Verlag sind das aber sicherlich nicht", steckte Alice ihrer Freundin unladylike die Zunge heraus.

„Hmpf...", war Bellas einzige Reaktion, die mir zeigt, dass neben dem Selbstbewusstsein, das sie offensichtlich aufgebaut hatte, auch immer noch ein kleiner Rest der scheuen Bella übrig war.

Das Essen war nun bald beendet und so räumten wir, weil es schon ziemlich spät geworden war, die Möbel in meinem Wohnzimmer beiseite, damit wir alle unsere Schlafmatten dort platzieren konnten. Da meine Wohnung nicht so groß war, hatte ich keine Gästezimmer. Also würden wir alle gemeinschaftlich im Wohnzimmer auf Schlafmatten und in dicke Decken eingehüllt schlafen.

Alle begannen sich nach und nach bettfertig zu machen, während Bella noch kurz nach draußen zu ihrem Auto lief, um ihre Tasche hochzuholen. Als sie wieder im Wohnzimmer war und diese öffnete, stöhnte sie genervt auf.

„Mist, ich hab meine Schlafsachen vergessen."

„Ich leih dir was, Bella", bot Emmett netterweise sofort an, stand auf und wollte gerade etwas aus seiner Reisetasche ziehen, als ich ihn unterbrach.

„Nein, ich mach schon", wiegelte ich ab, bevor ich mich selbst bremsen konnte. „Komm mit. Wir suchen dir was raus."

Also führte ich sie in mein Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich auf mein Bett fallen ließ und mir dabei zusah, wie ich unter ihrem Blick meinen Kleiderschrank durchforstete.

„Danke. Ich würde ja in Unterwäsche schlafen, aber ich will Emmett nicht in Versuchung führen. Rose wird so leicht eifersüchtig", hörte ich sie hinter mir kichern, was es nur noch schwerer machte, mich darauf zu konzentrieren ihr Klamotten rauszusuchen.

„Er wäre bestimmt nicht der einzige, der in Versuchung geführt werden würde", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin.

„Was?", fragte sie nach.

„Ach nichts." Damit zog ich eine Boxershorts und ein altes T-Shirt hervor und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Das sind die einzigen Sachen, die dir nicht vom Körper rutschen dürften."

„Klasse, danke noch mal", lächelte sie süß und ging dann an mir vorbei aus dem Raum. Doch als sie an mir vorüberging, streiften sich unsere Unterarme und eine elektrische Schlag durchzuckte mich. Sie musste es auch gespürt haben, denn sie blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich noch mal zu mir um. Ihre Augen waren verschleiert, während sich eine tiefe Falte auf ihrer Stirn bildete.

„Wow, man könnte fast meinen, wir hätten uns Luftballons an den Haaren gerieben. So aufgeladen sind wir", lachte ich angespannt. Als wäre es das gewesen! Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. So wie sie auf mich wirkte, war es ein Wunder, dass keine blauen Funken sprühten.

„Ja, das wird es wohl sein", pflichtete sie mir bei, wandte sich um und verschwand endgültig aus meinem Schlafzimmer.

* * *

So das war Teil 1 des Twoshots. Eigentlich war das als Oneshot gedacht, aber ich fand es dafür zu lang.

Wie gefällt euch die selbstbewusste Bella?

Der 2. Teil kommt in ein paar Tagen.

LG


	2. Chapter 2

Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Es war noch immer dunkel im Raum, der nur von dem blauen Licht der DVD-Player-Anzeige etwas erhellt wurde. Alle schliefen friedlich und auch ich wollte mich bald wieder zu den Schlafenden zählen, als mein Blick zu der Schlafmatte neben Alice fiel. Sie war leer. Wo war Bella? Die ganze Wohnung schien im Dunkeln zu liegen, also blickte ich mich suchend im Raum um. Meine Augen gewöhnten sich immer mehr an die Finsternis und so erkannte ich, dass mein Vorhang, der die Tür zum Balkon verdeckt hatte, zur Seite gezogen war. Stirnrunzelnd erhob ich mich und ging zur Glastür. Als ich hindurchsah, erblickte ich Bella, die mit dem Rücken zu mir am Geländer lehnte und in die Ferne starrte. Ohne Nachzudenken öffnete ich die Tür und trat zu ihr. Erst als meine nur in dicke Socken gehüllten Füße den kalten Holzboden des Balkons berührten und der kalte Wind meine eher luftig gekleidete Gestalt umhüllte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mir wohl besser Schuhe und eine Jacke angezogen hätte. Aber das war nun egal. Jetzt war ich schon hier.

„Was machst du denn hier draußen?", durchbrach ich leise die Stille. Sie hatte mich wohl bisher noch nicht bemerkt, denn ihr Körper versteifte sich und ihr Kopf drehte sich mir halb zu. Durch den Mond, der ihr Gesicht erhellte, erkannte ich, dass ihre Wangen glitzerten. Bella weinte. Völlig perplex blinzelte ich und wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Doch mein Körper reagierte anscheinend intuitiv und trat näher. Beruhigend legte ich ihr meine Hände an die Schultern und rieb ihr wärmend darüber.

„Komm wieder rein, Bella. Dir muss doch eiskalt sein. Egal, was los ist, es ist es nicht wert, dass du noch krank wirst", sagte ich so unbeholfen, wie ich mich fühlte. Wenn Frauen weinten, dann war ich verloren. Hilflos!

Bella lachte humorlos und warf mir einen abschätzenden Blick über ihre Schulter zu. „Erstens bin ich von uns beiden nicht diejenige, die ohne Schuhe und Jacke hier draußen ist", erinnerte sie mich. Sie hatte recht. Bella trug ihre Pumps und ihren Mantel über meiner Boxershorts und dem T-Shirt. „Und zweitens ist es mir das wert. Es ist mein Ritual... Auch was?" Bella streckte mir ihre kleine Hand entgegen, in der sie einen geöffneten Flachmann hielt. Sie betrank sich hier draußen, während sie weinte?

Ohne zu antworten, nahm ich ihr das Gefäß ab und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Der Inhalt brannte in meiner Kehle. Was auch immer es war, es war hochprozentig. „Also, was ist das für ein Ritual?", fragte ich mit vom Alkohol rauer Stimme und reichte die Flasche zurück.

Bella nahm noch einen Schluck und ich musste zugeben, dass es etwas sehr Sinnliches hatte, wie sich ihre Lippen um die Öffnung des Flachmannes legten. Aber jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit mich in Fantasien zu verlieren. „In jeder Nacht von Heiligabend auf den ersten Weihnachtstag schaue ich in die Sterne und trinke aus dem Flachmann meines Vaters." Bella lachte unbelustigt und wischte sich mit dem Handballen die Tränen von den Wangen. Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. Was sollte das? „Wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich schon letztes Jahr Weihnachten mit deiner Familie verbracht habe?" Nein, das wusste ich nicht, aber sie gab mir eh keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern redete einfach weiter. „Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren war mein Vater auf dem Weg zu mir, wollte mich besuchen. Da er bis abends Dienst hatte, ist er nachts gefahren. Aber er war müde und ausgepowert und... seine Reaktionsfähigkeit war nicht mehr die beste... Als ein Reh auf die Straße sprang, wich er noch aus, aber sein Wagen... kollidierte mit einem Baum. Er war sofort tot. Den Flachmann hier haben sie im Wagen gefunden. Charlie hat ihn von seinem Dad zum Schulabschluss bekommen. Dad hatte immer nur Wasser darin, weil er bis auf Bier keinen Alkohol trank. Und er hat mir versprochen, dass ich ihn irgendwann erben würde..." Ihre Stimme brach weg. „Dass es so früh sein würde, hätte ich aber nicht erwartet. Und schon gar nicht so. Ich dachte immer, dass er mal bei einem Einsatz tödlich verletzt werden oder irgendwann im hohen Alter eines natürlichen Todes sterben würde... Wie auch immer! Alice wollte nicht, dass ich zu Weihnachten allein rummsitze, also hat sie mich zum Cullen-Familien-Sozialfall erklärt und seither verbringe ich die Feiertage mit deiner Familie." Bella wurde plötzlich still und starrte weiter vor sich hin. Ihr Geständnis und ihre Ehrlichkeit verblüfften mich. Gleichzeitig fühlte ich ein Mitleid für sie und ihre Situation, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie für meine Familie – für mich – kein Sozialfall war. Der Wind wehte durch Bellas Haare, schickte den wunderbaren Duft von Erdbeeren zu mir, der mir eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Ich war so abgelenkt von ihrer allumfassenden Schönheit, dass ich erst verspätet wahrnahm, dass Bella sich zu mir umgedreht hatte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so überfallen habe. Mein Angebot wieder zu gehen, steht immer noch. Denk nicht, dass du dazu verpflichtet bist, mich hier aufzunehmen, weil die arme 'kleine Bella'" – diese Worte spie sie gerade zu aus und verzog dabei angewidert das Gesicht – „so einsam ist. Ich bin erwachsen. Ich komme klar."

Bella wirkte so stark und so verletzlich zugleich. Ihre Gestalt zeigte Stärke, Selbstbewusstsein, Integrität... – ihre Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Sie glänzten von den Tränen, blickten kummervoll zu mir auf.

In diesem Moment konnte ich nicht anders. Ich schlag beschützerisch meine Arme um sie und zog sie fest an mich. Jetzt gerade war nicht viel übrig von der Frau, die heute Nachmittag mit mir geflirtet hatte... – mich geneckt und gereizt hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sie zitterte. Sanft presste ich meine Lippen an ihre Stirn, wollte ihr nur irgendwie zeigen, dass ich da war... sie hielt... dass sie nicht allein durch diese schwere Stunde musste. Ich hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass Chief Swan gestorben war. Meine Lippen verteilten Küsse an ihrer Schläfe, sollten sie einfach nur beruhigen. Doch das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein. Bella wand sich in meiner Umarmung. Ich hielt es für Unbehagen, wollte sie – wenn auch mehr als widerwillig – loslassen, als ich ihre vollen, weichen Lippen an meinem Hals spürte. Ganz sachte strichen sie daran entlang und drückten ab und zu fester auf meine Haut, um einen Kuss zu imitieren. Ich schluckte schwer. Allein diese einfache, recht unschuldige Zärtlichkeit ließ mein Blut kochen. Um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, strich ich einfach weiterhin beruhigend über ihren Rücken, aber als ich Bellas heiße, feuchte Zunge an meiner Halsschlagader spürte, war es für mich gelaufen. Meine Hände verkrampften sich, krallten sich in ihrem Mantel fest, während ich ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Bella fuhr immer höher, nahm mein Ohrläppchen zwischen ihre Zähne, biss auf eine reizend-schmerzhafte Weise zu. Als sie von meinem Ohr abließ, brachte ich ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns und sah ihr in die Augen. Und was ich sah, steigerte meine Erregung sofort. Ihre treuen, lieben Augen funkelten in einer Intensität, die mich fast verbrannte. So leidenschaftliche Augen hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Sie waren perfekt.

Verlangend drückte ich meine Lippen auf ihre... und sie schmeckten noch besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Auch der bittere Geschmack des Alkohols konnte die Süße nicht übertönen oder verschleiern. Ihre Lippen waren eine Sünde! Weich und süß, aber ihre Zunge... die würde das Ende meiner Selbstbeherrschung bedeuten. Während unsere Münder im Einklang miteinander verschmolzen, sich gierig aneinander rieben, schnellte ihre Zunge vor und neckte meine Mundwinkel. Rechts, links, recht, links. Es war wahnsinnig erregend. Denn immer, wenn ich meinen Mund öffnete, zog sie sich zurück. Ungeduldig und auf jeden Fall auch unbefriedigt stöhnte ich auf. Bella kicherte und ließ ihre Zunge nun endgültig in meinen Mund gleiten..., umstreichelte meine und fuhr meine Zähne nach. Oh Gott!

Wie von selbst wanderte meine Hand zu ihrem rechten Bein, hob es an und legte es um meine Hüfte. Bella keuchte in den Kuss hinein, als sie meine steil aufgerichtete Männlichkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte. Und dann begann sie ihr Zentrum an mir zu reiben. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu fassen – ohne einen Gedanken fassen zu _können _–, hob ich sie ganz hoch, sodass sie ihr anderes Bein auch um mich schlang und drückte sie gegen die Glastür, die in mein Wohnzimmer führte. Von der Kälte war schon lange nichts mehr zu merken gewesen, aber nun war mir heiß. Durch ihr – oder besser gesagt mein T-Shirt begann ich an ihrer Brustwarze zu saugen und zu knabbern. Das brachte Bella dazu laut zu stöhnen. Sie räkelte sich in meinen Armen und diese erotischen Geräusche ihres Stöhnens fanden direkt ihren Weg zu meiner Körpermitte, die dadurch und durch Bellas unaufhörliche Reibung an ihr noch weiter anschwoll, sodass auch ich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Das hier war kein einfaches Vorspiel mehr. Es war mehr. Trockensex! Wir rieben uns weiterhin aneinander, unsere Geschlechter nur getrennt von meiner Boxershorts und der ihren und ihrem Slip, wie ich hoffte. Ich wollte mir gar nicht erst vorstellen, dass sie keinen Slip tragen könnte. Dann wäre dieses Abenteuer mit ihr gleich vorbei gewesen. Auf der Stelle!

Plötzlich war ihre Hand am Bund meiner Shorts. Oh Gott! Geschickt glitt sie hinein und umfasste meine Erregung mit festem, unnachgiebigem Griff, formte einen Käfig um sie herum. Ich hätte es ihr gerne gleichgetan und ihr mit meinen Fingern Lust bereitet, aber ich hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sie oben zu halten, was bei den Auf- und Abbewegungen, die ihre Finger in meiner beengten Unterwäsche vollführen, schon schwer genug war. Aber ihre eigene Hand schien auch ihr selbst Lust zu schenken, da sie noch ungehaltener stöhnte. Mein Atem ging schwerer. Ich war kurz davor zu kommen. Du lieber Gott!

Bella schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie knallte den Kopf an die Tür und zog ihre Hand zurück und umklammerte damit meine Schulter, um sich besser halten zu können. Die Bewegungen unserer Unterleiber wurden immer abgehakter, grober, schneller, härter und dann krallten sich Bellas Fingernägel in meine Schultern, während sie kam und laut meinen Namen stöhnte. Trotzdem verebbten unsere Bewegungen nicht, auch als Bella dabei war sich von ihrem Orgasmus zu erholen.

„Edward", brachte Bella rau über die Lippen und küsste wieder meinen Hals. „Hast du jemals 'The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty' gelesen?" Und das brachte mich zum Kommen. Laut knurrte ich meine Erlösung heraus, drückte mein Gesicht in ihre Haare und verlor mich im süßen, unschuldigen Duft von Erdbeeren. 'The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty'? Ich hatte es nie gelesen, aber davon gehört. Das war kein normales erotisches Buch. Es ging um Unterdrückung und Dominanz.

Als ich schließlich wieder ansprechbar war, ließ ich Bella wieder runter und blickte sie unsicher an. Doch diese grinste nur zufrieden und drehte sich um. „Und – hast du?"

„Was?"

„Das Buch gelesen?"

„Nein", gab ich zu und fuhr mir verlegen mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Hmmm", machte sie und warf mir einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns ein bisschen... frisch machen." Ihr Blick wanderte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zu meiner nassen Boxershorts. „Aber weil Weihnachten ist, bin ich nett und lasse ich dir den Vortritt in der Dusche." Mit diesen Worte öffnete sie die Tür und ging rein. Wie vom Donner gerührt stand ich da, riss mich aber schnell zusammen und folgte ihr. Als ich ihr in den Flur nachging und an meiner schlafenden Familie vorbeikam, hätte ich schwören können, dass Rosalie ein verdächtiges Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

Das Wohnzimmer war lichtdurchflutet, als ich aufwachte. Bella war wieder nicht an ihrem Platz und auch meine Mutter und Rose fehlten. Nur Dad, Emmett, Alice und ich waren übrig, aber da ich nun auch aufstand, verweilten nur noch drei Cullens unter den Schlafenden.

Mich am Hinterkopf kratzend erhob ich mich und schlenderte rüber in die angrenzende Küche. Dort waren alle Vermissten. Bella stand am Herd und machte Rühreier, meine Mutter bediente die Kaffeemaschine und Rose saß auf der Arbeitsplatte und steckte Brot in den Toaster, der neben ihr stand. Sie machten uns Frühstück.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", gähnte ich verschlafen. Ich wusste eigentlich absolut nicht, wie ich nach gestern Nacht mit Bella umgehen sollte, nachdem ich ihre emotionale Situation so ausgenutzt hatte – wenn auch ohne bösen Hintergedanken. Aber als sie bei dem Wort 'Weihnachten' unmerklich zusammenzuckte, war alle Unsicherheit verschwunden. Ich überbrückte die Distanz zwischen uns und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung... – wie schon vor wenigen Stunden.

Ich sagte nichts. Machte ihr keine leeren Versprechen wie 'Alles wird gut!' oder 'Irgendwann wird es einfacher.'. Das nützte ohnehin nichts. Denn es waren letztendlich wirklich nur leere Versprechungen. Stattdessen hielt ich sie nur und ließ sie an meiner Kraft teilhaben.

„Dir auch, mein Sohn. Dir auch", vernahm ich die liebevolle Stimme meiner Mutter. Wieder ganz von meiner Umgebung in Kenntnis, hob ich meine Nase aus Bellas Haaren und lächelte meine Mutter an. Sie war einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Wunderschön mit ihren karamellfarbenen Haaren und den grünen Augen, die ich jedes Mal sah, wenn ich in den Spiegel blickte. Von uns drei Geschwistern war ich ganz klar derjenigen, der Esme am ähnlichsten sah und die engste Bindung zu ihr hatte.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Bella löste sich mit einem dankbaren Blick von mir, bevor sie sich wieder um die Eier in der Pfanne kümmerte. Ich ließ sie also gewähren und half, indem ich Brötchen aufbuk und den Tisch deckte.

So langsam schienen auch die anderen aufzuwachen, denn einer nach dem anderen kam in die Küche und wünschte uns 'frohe Weihnachten'. Jedes Mal warf ich einen Blick zu Bella, aber diese schien sich nun besser unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie rührte weiterhin beständig in der Pfanne herum und schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Als Emmett den Raum betrat und aus ihrer Pfanne ein Stück Ei klauen wollte, kam wieder Leben in sie und sie schlug mit dem Pfannenwender nach seiner Hand.

„Finger weg, Emmett", drohte sie. „Wir essen alle zusammen, wenn alles fertig ist. Ich weiß nicht, warum wir seit Jahren die gleiche Diskussion führen. Wir setzen uns alle an einen Tisch und essen gemeinsam!" Der Zurechtgewiesene rieb sich die Hand.

„Du warst viel cooler, als du noch ein Teeny warst", schmollte mein Bruder, was in Anbetracht, der Tatsache, dass er riesig und breit wie ein Schrank war, mehr als albern aussah. „Damals hast du dich nicht so angestellt."

„Tja, damals warst du auch noch nicht erwachsen. Na ja, eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass sich ein Zwanzigjähriger erwachsener benimmt als eine fünfzehnjährige, aber so langsam solltest selbst du Tischmanieren gelernt haben." Bella schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Genaugenommen hatte sie mehr als recht. Mir fiel ein, dass Bella und Alice schon damals viel gekocht hatten. Na ja, Bella hatte gekocht und Alice hatte versucht, ihr dabei nicht zu sehr in die Quere zu kommen. Ich musste grinsen.

Das Frühstück wurde noch recht entspannt, auch wenn die Stimmung etwas überschattet wurde. Ich nahm an, dass alle Rücksicht auf Bella nehmen wollten. Aber dieser schien das eher unangenehm zu sein. Ich erklärte mich danach dazu bereit abzuräumen, damit es sich die anderen schon mal im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machen konnten. Doch Bella bestand auch nach mehrmaligem Ablehnen darauf, mir zu helfen. Wir wuschen in gemeinschaftlicher Stille zusammen ab. Aber plötzlich brach sie das Schweigen.

„Du brauchst dich wegen letzter Nacht übrigens nicht schlecht zu fühlen", stellte sie klar und warf mir einen wissenden Seitenblick zu. „Ich wollte das und... habe jede Sekunde davon mehr als genossen."

Verblüfft starrte ich sie an, was sie lächeln ließ. „Schau doch nicht so, als sei ich ein Auto oder so. Auch wenn du das nicht richtig wahrzunehmen scheinst, ich bin eine erwachsene Frau, die ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann." Oh, dass sie eine wahrhaftige, erwachsene Frau war, war mir nicht erst seit unserem Intermezzo auf meinem Balkon klar. Aber trotzdem überraschte mich ihre offene, selbstbewusste Art immer wieder.

„Ich weiß", seufzte ich. „Das weiß ich nur zu gut, aber ich... hatte einfach Angst, dass ich dich ausgenutzt habe."

„Brauchst du nicht. Weißt du, ich wollte schon seit Ewigkeiten so was und noch viel mehr mit dir tun", lachte sie. Ihre Stimme wurde noch leiser, damit die anderen auch sicher nichts mitbekamen. „Mein erster erotischer Traum handelte von dir." Ihre Offenheit erwärmte mir das Herz und mein Blut, auch wenn ich völlig schockiert war. Sie hatte erotische Träume mit mir gehabt? Oh je! Lieber Gott, hab doch Erbarmen!

Und als ich sie so ansah... – wie sie so vertrauensvoll, ehrlich und stark vor mir stand, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich in Bella verliebt hatte. Schon gestern als sie vor meiner Tür gestanden hatte und ich nur ihre Augen sehen konnte, hatte ich an sie mein Herz verloren. In ihren Augen lag alles, was einen Menschen ausmachte. Und seither hatte sie mich nur noch mehr in ihren Strudel gezogen und hielt mich gefangen. Wie hatte ich es nur nicht schon vorher merken können? Es war so klar. Alles, was ich für sie empfand... Alles, was ich ihr geben wollte... Sicherheit, Geborgenheit, alles was ich hatte! Und auch, dass sie so verdammt abgehärtet war und sich trotzdem nicht schämte in schwachen Momenten Hilfe anzunehmen. Das machte einen starken Charakter doch erst aus.

„Denn ich war als Teenager so in dich verliebt. Es tat so weh in deinen Augen zu sehen, dass ich für dich nicht mehr als ein kleines Mädchen war. Aber ich schätze, das war ich im Grunde genommen. Ich war schüchtern und wohlbehütet, aber das hat nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich geändert." Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, sodass sich der Ansatz von Falten zeigte. Deshalb hatte sie gestern so feindselig auf mein 'Die kleine Bella Swan?' reagiert. Nun verstand ich ihre Reaktion. „Hat es bis heute nicht!" Diese Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber über mein rasendes Herz, hörte es sich noch leiser an. Bella war nach alle den Jahren immer noch in mich verliebt!

Ich nahm einfach ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und platzierte einen kleinen, zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, in den ich meine ganzen Gefühle steckte und das Versprechen, dass es für mich genauso war. Meine tiefe Zuneigung, meine Leidenschaft, meine – ja, was? – Liebe? Auch wenn es sich albern anhörte und ich sie erst gestern wiedergetroffen hatte, das war es, was mein Herz mir sagte. Ich liebte diese atemberaubende Frau.

Lächelnd löste sie sich von mir und sah mir in die Augen. „Ich würde sagen, so beginnt jede gute Lovestory, was?"

„Ja", lachte ich und wollte sie mit mir ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen ziehen, aber sie hielt mich zurück.

„Warte. Vielleicht willst du dein Geschenk lieber hier auspacken und nicht vor deiner Familie", grinste sie und reichte mir ein in Zeitungspapier eingepacktes, rechteckiges Etwas. Mit erhobener Augenbraue betrachtete ich erst das Präsent und dann Bella. Sie kicherte. „Eigentlich hatte ich für dich was anderes gekauft – was auch noch unter dem Baum liegt –, aber... ich dachte mir das würde dir gefallen." Neugierig riss ich das Papier auf und starrte mit großen Augen auf das Cover des Buches in meinen Händen. 'The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty' stand darauf. „Woher...?"

„Aus meinem Auto", lachte sie über meinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe eine riesige Kiste mit Büchern im Kofferraum. Ich weiß nie, worauf ich gerade Lust habe, also fahre ich einen Großteil meiner Bücher immer mit mir rum. Das mag blöd sein, aber so habe ich immer das richtige Buch dabei." Damit nahm sie mir das Buch aus der Hand, legte es auf die Arbeitsplatte und zog mich mit sich zu den anderen. „So, Edward hat sein Geschenk schon bekommen. Nun seid ihr anderen auch dran." Bellas Grinsen war klar herauszuhören.

„Klar, ich schätze, Edward hat dein Geschenk letzte Nacht sehr genossen", lachte Rosalie durchtrieben. Das kleine Biest hatte uns also tatsächlich gesehen. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Bella laut loslachte.

„Das meinte ich zwar nicht, aber ich gebe dir trotzdem recht", stimmte Bella ihr zu und gab mir einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich neben Alice fallen ließ, die uns – genau wie meine Eltern und Emmett – erstaunt ansah.

Was sich in nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht alles verändert hatte...

Dreihundertvierundsechzig Tage später...

Meine Liebste und ich lagen lang ausgestreckt auf unserer Luftmatratze, eingekuschelt in mehrere dicke Decken und starrten in den klaren Nachthimmel über Forks hinauf. Es war mal wieder Heiligabend und wir gingen unserem Ritual nach, tranken aus dem Flachmann und gedachten Charlie. Bellas Tränen durchtränkten langsam mein Hemd genau über der Stelle, wo mein Herz schlug. Automatisch zog ich sie noch enger an meine Brust, strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken und küsste ihre Schläfe.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass es schon drei Jahre her ist", hauchte Bella in die Nacht. „Ob Mum und Dad wohl irgendwo da oben zusammen sind?"

„Bestimmt, Liebste."

„Hoffentlich sind sie genauso glücklich wie wir... und schauen uns jetzt nicht zu", ergänzte sie und schwang ihr Bein über meine Hüfte, um sich auf mich zu setzten. Dann lehnte sie sich vor und schenkte mir einen süßen, verführerischen Kuss, wie nur sie es konnte, und ich vergrub meine Hände in ihren Haaren. Unsere Nähe schien Bella am besten gegen ihre Trauer zu helfen. „Danke, dass du da bist."

„Das würde ich um nichts in der Welt verpassen", flüsterte ich schlicht. Sie würde nie wieder das Gefühl haben, allein zu sein. Denn nun hatte sie mich und egal, wie erwachsen sie geworden sein mochte, jeder brauchte mal jemanden zum Anlehnen.

Und diese Schulter würde ich ihr nicht nur in diesen schweren Weihnachtsnächten leihen! Für Bella würde ich immer da sein.

* * *

So, das war mein erster Weihnachts-Twoshot. Der Nächste folgt nächste Woche.

Wie hat es gefallen? Bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen!

LG


End file.
